


Captain relentless

by purplefox



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fucking February, M/M, Oneshot, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 12:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13764186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Luffy was an honest beast





	Captain relentless

Sanji was hot, he was boiling alive but he would not change it for the world. Not a thing about it he would change. Sweat dripped from his body, his skin was almost unbearably sensitive but it was all worth it.

The room was not overly warm with the window open but to Sanji it was almost as if he were in a furnace. He was sweating, he was panting. He could barely keep still as it was. He was being taken apart in a small room with no one’s knowledge and gods above did he love that.

They would never image it. Even though Sanji himself had been fantasying about it he had never thought it would be like that either. That Luffy could look like that. Look at him like this. All determined, confident and everything that made Sanji’s heart pound. It was not fair but it was what it was.

The way Luffy’s hands roamed his naked body, would he ever get used to this? The way he moved Sanji, flipped him over to continue. The way he kissed all over his body. The way he would taste and taste as Sanji was driven out of his mind. He had never imagined it would be like this and if any one was to try and take this from him he would have to kill them.

He had never dreamed he would be able to have Luffy like this. Even when they had begun he had made his own assumptions about how things would go. He had limited his expectations to the barest of minimum things sure that a man like Luffy would want the practical side of things.

To get pushed down like this had been a dream. A fantasy.

Sanji watched Luffy as he took Sanji’s hand in his own and brought it to his mouth. Watched Luffy kiss his fingers and shivered as Luffy sucked each finger one by one into his mouth his tongue playing over them, laving them with his tongue.

Sanji watched the concentration on Luffy’s face as he lay back on the table. Sweat dripped from Luffy as well but nowhere as much as the amount on Sanji. Sanji’s attention was brought to his body once more when Luffy’s hand skimmed up his body to settle on his chest. Sure fingers tweaked each nipple before returning downward to rest on his hip. Sanji’s wet hand was released from Luffy’s grip and mouth.

Both of Luffy’s hands were on his hips and the way Luffy looked down at him. Sanji was helpless to that look. His hands rose up to cradle Luffy’s face so he could watch him better. The love that he had for this man. Few things could compare. Few things would ever compare. He brought Luffy down by tugging on his face until their lips could meet. He wrapped his legs around Luffy keeping them pressed together as he lead the kiss.

Soft but with meaning, a give and take. Small breaks where they took quick breaths before their lips met again and again. Sanji taking the lead until Luffy’s kiss got harsher and more demanding. The hands on his hips got tighter and Luffy’s body above his was insistent and harder.

The dick that prodded his stomach, every time it twitched and leaked against him Sanji’s legs twitched and hugged Luffy to him tighter. The kiss was passionate and honest, bringing honesty from Luffy’s body. When Luffy finaly broke away their lips were wet and Luffy’s lips were flushed. His hair was in disarray but the way he looked at Sanji. So possessive, so needing. It was a heady look and Sanji knew he had to look wrecked and needy himself.

His hands trailed down Luffy’s face to his chest. His captain’s body that he had watched for so often. So fit, so hard and muscular. He had lusted for so long. He gripped Luffy’s cock in his hand and watched as his captain’s eyes slid shut in pleasure from the touch. The slick cock that bobbed and leaked, covering Sanji’s hands with precum. So hot and hard and all for him.

“Sanji.” Luffy’s groan was so deep. Sanji removed his hand to bring it to his mouth he only got a few licks in before Luffy had the hand in his and was licking away his own precum. Sanji’s weak legs fell away from Luffy’s body at the sight and the feeling that raced through his body, tormenting his neglected cock.

“Luffy.” His voice was a soft plead to give him what he wanted, what he needed. Luffy’s grin warmed his heart and set anticipation through his body.

“Yeah.” Luffy whispered as he hiked up Sanji’s legs. They easily went over Luffy’s shoulders before Sanji fumbled for the lube. Luffy took it from him so casually, so easily before he slicked up his fingers and started his assault on Sanji’s sensibilities. He knew how to touch, where to touch. How to make Sanji melt and squirm for him. How to make Sanji soft enough to enter.

Nobody else saw this side of Luffy, this pirate and future king. Sanji shuddered when he watched Luffy slick his cock up, flushed, quivering and leaking. The first nudge towards Sanji made him shiver and the way that he opened up for Luffy. So hot and hard inside him, claiming him and stretching him. The way Luffy’s hips moved as he took Sanji it brought bits of tears to his eyes as he breathed through the entry. It did not hurt but it was just so much. Luffy was so thick.

“You’re mine.” That was whispered as Luffy kissed his ankle before he met his gaze. “All of you is mine Sanji, your hands, your feet, all of you.” Luffy’s head fell back his throat exposed as he sank all the way into Sanji. “All of you, all mine.” His head tipped back up his eyes glowing with lust, pupils dilated and hunger. God did Sanji love this man, he would follow him anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> I missed writing these two so much~


End file.
